


Okay?

by Binarcandala



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binarcandala/pseuds/Binarcandala
Summary: Okay?Katanya aku boleh menangis kalau tidak mampu, aku mengangguk.Aku mampu dan aku menangis, sebab lukanya semakin dalam.-Taehyung





	Okay?

Taehyung berusaha berpikiran positif saat ini, mungkin saja Jeongguk sedang berada di tengah kelas sehingga ia lupa mengabari Taehyung.

Sebenarnya, kemarin Jeongguk mengirim pesan yang berisi ajakan sarapan pagi bersama pada Taehyung, Taehyung tentu senang setelah sekian lama keduanya tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua, mungkin Taehyung yang terlewat senang, sehingga 1 jam sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan ia sudah ada di resto langganan keduanya.

Taehyung sudah berulang kali menghubungi Jeongguk, tapi telpon itu tidak mendapat jawaban.

Seperti yang tertulis diatas, Taehyung masih berusaha tenang dan menunggu Jeongguk di bangku favoritnya.

2 jam berlalu.

Taehyung lelah menunggu, ia hendak kembali menghubungi Jeongguk sebelum panggilan lain menghalangi niatnya.

"Kak Joon."

Taehyung mengernyit namun tetap mengangkat telepon itu,

"Tae dimana?"

Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa nada suara kakaknya menunjukkan kepanikan yang nyata.

"Di resto biasanya, kenapa kak?"

Terdengar helaan nafas keras, Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat keras, seakan ingin mendobrak keluar dari tempatnya.

"Jeongguk kecelakaan dek, kamu disitu aja ya? Kakak jemput, kamu ga bawa mobil kan?"

Seketika itu Taehyung merasa telinganya berhenti berfungsi, tidak ada suara yang tertangkap oleh telinganya, hanya terdengar detak jantungnya, dan sedetik kemudian ponselnya jatuh.

Hati nya berdenyut nyeri, Jeongguk kecelakaan katanya? 

Taehyung tidak lagi ingat apapun, pandangannya gelap sekali, yang dia ingat ia melihat banyak orang berlari ke arahnya, dan matanya menutup.

  
  


♡

Namjoon berlari secepat yang dia bisa, tidak perduli dengan kakinya yang mungkin bisa tersandung, atau orang lain yang memandang nya dengan aneh, di kepala nya saat ini hanya ada Taehyung.

Adiknya yang pingsan di resto setelah menerima kabar bahwa Jeongguk, kekasihnya terlibat sebuah kecelakaan.

Begitu sampai di resto itu, Namjoon bisa melihat kondisi resto yang sedikit berantakan, semua orang melihat ke arah pojok resto itu, ia menoleh dan menemukan _adiknya_ yang berbaring sembari menutup mata dengan erat.

"Taehyung."

Namjoon berjalan cepat dan menggenggam tangan adiknya, kemudian segera mengangkat tubuh adiknya, tersenyum singkat pada orang di sekitar.

Ia menghentikan sebuah taksi mengatakan tujuannya, dan terus menggenggam tangan adik kecilnya.

Ini sudah hampir 3 jam Taehyung berbaring di ranjang pasien dengan infus di tangan juga mata yang masih betah menutup erat.

Namjoon semakin panik, adiknya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dokter bilang adiknya ini sedang dalam masa yang buruk dan dirinya tidak mengetahui keadaan adiknya?

Seokjin datang, memeluk Namjoon sebentar kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang pasien menatap Taehyung yang tertidur lelap. 

"Taehyung ga pernah kaya gini kak, cuma dia yang aku punya sekarang, aku takut dia nggak bangun."

Seokjin menoleh, meraih tangan Namjoon dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu erat.

"Taehyung pasti bangun, dia hanya perlu istirahat sebentar, Joon. Adikmu tidak akan menyerah semudah ini, percaya padanya."

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Bagaimana Jeongguk, hyung?"

Seokjin tersenyum

"Ada benturan keras di kepalanya, kemungkinan itu akan membuatnya terbangun sedikit lama, dokter tidak bisa memastikan apapun sebelum Jeongguk bangun."

Senyap.

Namjoon dan Seokjin tahu bahwa benturan di kepala bukan sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan dampaknya, keduanya hanya berharap semoga apa yang ada di kepala mereka sekarang tidak akan terjadi nanti jika Jeongguk terbangun.

"Kamu istirahat dulu gih, biar aku yang jaga Taehyung."

Namjoon mengangguk, ia berdiri dan menuju ke sofa di ruang rawat adiknya, berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis melihat Namjoon kemudian duduk di kursi samping ranjang Taehyung, Seokjin menyayangi Taehyung dengan sepenuh hati nya, pemuda ini seperti adik yang sungguh ingin ia jaga sepenuh hatinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika pemuda ini bangun dan harus menghadapi Jeongguk yang kemungkinan besar akan melupakannya.

♡

Di ruang rawat Jeongguk ada Yoongi yang duduk sambil menatap wajah Jeongguk sedih, Yoongi tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat Jeongguk bangun, tapi yang pasti ia tahu seseorang akan menjadi korban.

"Gguk, semoga saat kamu bangun nanti ketakutan ku tidak terjadi, jika pun terjadi semoga kamu segera pulih."

Setelah itu Yoongi mendapati mata Jeongguk mengeluarkan air mata, Jeongguk mendengar ucapan nya.

"Gapapa, you'll be fine lil bro."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, menggenggam tangan Jeongguk.

"Cepetan sadar, kasian Taehyung nungguin lo, dia ikutan sakit gara-gara lo nih, ayo bangun."

Jemari Jeongguk bergerak dalam genggaman Yoongi. Panik, Yoongi segera melepaskan genggaman itu dan menekan tombol di atas ranjang Jeongguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian beberapa suster dan seorang dokter datang dan meminta ia menunggu di luar ruangan, 

Yoongi menghubungi Seokjin mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja saat ini Jeongguk sudah sadar. Setelah nya menutup telepon itu dokter keluar dan menunduk "Sesuai dugaan kami, pasien Jeon Jeongguk mengalami amnesia  Retrograde  dimana penderita amnesia ini akan kesulitan mengingat memori sebelum kecelakaan terjadi dan mengingat memori masa lalu sebagai memori masa kini."

Yoongi sudah menduga ini terjadi, sungguh. Namun ia tidak tahu bahwa rasanya tetap saja mengejutkan.

♡

  
  


Taehyung baru saja membuka mata 1 jam yang lalu, ruang rawat inap itu diisi oleh tawa yang menyenangkan sampai sebuah dering menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Yoongi."

Namjoon dan Taehyung memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Seokjin, saat telepon itu ditutup Seokjin tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Jeongguk sudah sadar."

♡

Jeongguk menatap Yoongi kesal, sejak bangun tadi ia ditanya berbagai hal yang menurutnya biasa saja?

Memangnya dirinya kenapa?

"Kak ga usah berisik please, pusing nih aku denger kakak nanya ga penting mulu."

Yoongi rasanya ingin memukul kepala Jeongguk keras, namun sadar jika ia memukul kepala pemuda itu bukannya hilang kesal ia justru akan repot.

"....kam"

Pintu dibuka pelan, Namjoon yang pertama kali masuk diikuti dengan Seokjin dan Taehyung yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Ggukie."

Jeongguk terdiam.

"Kak Taehyung lo kenapa?"

Namjoon, Seokjin dan Taehyung terdiam. Yoongi menatap ketiganya dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Kok kalian diem? Btw gak ada yang ngabarin Jimin kalo gue di RS? masa pacarnya di RS dia ga muncul?"

Taehyung tersenyum pahit, dia kini tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun disini, kecelakaan ini juga bukan hal yang disengaja, jadi tak apa, ia akan berusaha mengerti takdir yang sedang dijalaninya ini.

"Oh iya, ini gue telepon Jimin kok."

Keempat orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Taehyung, sementara Taehyung berusaha menampilkan senyum palsu, ketiga orang yang lebih tua darinya memandang nya tidak percaya.

"Oh oke makasih kak, btw lo belum jawab kenapa lo di kursi roda?"

Taehyung merasa sedikit perih di dadanya saat Jeongguk menggunakan kata "Lo-Gue" itu.

"Lagi drop aja, biasalah."

Hening setelahnya, ruangan itu benar benar sepi senyap, Jeongguk yang sibuk dengan buah apel di tangannya, Namjoon, Seokjin dan Yoongi yang menatap Taehyung sedih, dan Taehyung yang menatap Jeongguk dengan pandangan terluka.

15 menit kemudian Jimin datang, mengetuk pintu dan menyapa semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan, mungkin hanya perasaan Jimin atau memang ada yang salah, sebab saat ia masuk suasana ruangan itu sedikit sedih.

"JIMIN, gimana sih pacarnya masuk RS malah dateng telat banget."

Jimin diam, otak nya masih berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja di dengar nya. Ia menoleh pada Taehyung keduanya saling tatap dan kemudian Taehyung melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang terasa menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang melihat.

♡

Semenjak hari itu Jimin dan Jeongguk menjadi sedekat dulu, tidak ada dari mereka yang berusaha mengungkapkan kebenaran pada Jeongguk, sebab dokter mengatakan pada mereka

"Jangan memaksa pasien untuk mengingat apapun untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, cobalah untuk membuat pasien mengingat hal yang dilupakan secara natural, contohnya seperti mengajak pasien bepergian bersama ke daerah yang penuh kenangan, itu mungkin membantu, tapi jika pasien belum mengingat apapun, maka jangan di paksa, kepalanya akan terasa sakit saat ia memaksa dirinya untuk mengingat masa lalunya, satu satunya yang bisa kita lakukan adalah _bersabar_."

Taehyung merasa senang melihat Jeongguk tertawa riang bersama Jimin, namun ia tak akan menampik bahwa hatinya merasakan sakit, ia tak akan munafik sebab meskipun Jeongguk bahagia, Taehyung hanya sedikit merasa senang.

Bukan Taehyung egois, bagaimanapun Jeongguk adalah kekasihnya, dan Jimin adalah mantan kekasih Jeongguk.

"Taehyung, kenapa disitu doang, sini gabung."

Jimin berteriak dari tengah kolam, menatap Taehyung yang terdiam di pinggir kolam, sementara Jeongguk memandang Taehyung sedikit kesal.

Rasanya Taehyung tidak kuat berada disini, hatinya sudah patah sejak Jeongguk sadar, berada disini membuat hatinya semakin tak berbentuk, katakan dia lemah, namun dia hanya manusia yang mampu merasakan patah hati.

"Nggak papa gue mau balik kok, have fun ya kalian."

Jimin memandang Taehyung tak enak, dalam hati Jimin merasa sungguh kejam pada Taehyung, memang ini bukan kemauan dirinya sendiri namun entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa  nyaman? , Jimin tau ia seharusnya tidak boleh senang diatas penderitaan Taehyung, namun ia manusia yang tak luput dari salah.

♡

  
  


Namjoon menatap pemandangan laut di depan sana, mencoba mencari sebuah ketenangan yang sempat pergi.

Ia datang kesini bersama Taehyung, adiknya itu tiba tiba berkata ingin melihat pantai dan laut berdua dengannya.

Namjoon tau ada beban yang ingin di lepaskan oleh adiknya itu, maka tanpa ragu ia mengiyakan ajakan adiknya.

"Kak, kalau aku bilang aku ingin ambil pekerjaan yang ditawarkan kak Hoseok padaku, kamu bakal halangi aku atau nggak?"

Namjoon terkejut, ia ingat betul sekitar 1 bulan lalu Hoseok, sahabatnya datang ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan Taehyung, entah bagaimana keduanya menjadi akrab dalam hitungan Jam, dan entah bagaimana Hoseok berakhir duduk berdua dengan adiknya di ruangan pribadi Taehyung yang berisi seluruh hasil potret bidikan adiknya.

Hoseok tentu terkesan oleh hasil potret adiknya, bekerja sebagai seorang model membuat Hoseok mengenal banyak sekali agensi model yang membutuhkan seorang hebat seperti Taehyung, namun sayang, Jung Hoseok adalah seorang model yang berkarir di Amerika sana.

Kala itu Taehyung tidak menolak namun tidak pula mengiyakan, ia tidak menyangka adiknya akan menanyakan ini pada akhirnya.

"Kakak gak akan menghalangi adik kecil kakak mengejar karir yang ada di depan mata, kalau kamu ingin gapapa, kejar. Siapa tahu memang disitu takdirmu. Kakak gak setuju kalau kamu pergi karena ingin lari dari masalah."

Namjoon menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan adiknya untuk duduk.

"Masalah itu ada untuk diselesaikan, sejauh apapun kamu lari, beban dari masalah yang belum usai akan selalu ikut bersama denganmu."

Taehyung tersenyum

"Kakak memang yang paling mengerti aku, tapi kak, aku pergi bukan untuk lari, aku pergi untuk sembuh. Disini luka ku tidak pernah berkurang justru semakin menjadi, aku tidak bisa memaksa Jeongguk untuk ingat, dan aku juga tidak bisa membatasi Jimin dan Jeongguk sebab yang Jeongguk ingat mereka adalah kekasih."

Taehyung menarik nafas nya berat, Namjoon mengerti rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh adiknya ini.

"Aku pergi untuk memberi hati ku sebuah cela agar ia bisa pulih, entah apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari pada perasaan ku, aku hanya ingin sembuh kak, jika suatu hari ketika aku kembali dengan rasa yang sama maka itu takdir ku, namun jika aku kembali dengan hati yang sepenuhnya sembuh itu juga takdir ku."

Namjoon menatap adiknya, bocah kecil nya kini tumbuh dewasa dan ia merasa terharu bisa menemani adiknya walau dalam masa terburuknya sekalipun.

"Aku akan membiarkan Jeongguk bersama Jimin, jika suatu hari dia ingat padaku dan perasaannya sama sekali tak berubah, aku mungkin bisa kembali. Namun jika yang terjadi sebaliknya aku akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya."

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di pasir, tangannya digunakan sebagai bantalan kepala.

"Aku dan Jeongguk berhak bahagia dengan cara apapun kan, kak?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Kamu berhak bahagia dek, kamu berhak hidup dengan bebas dari rasa sakit."

Hari itu ditutup dengan pelukan erat antara Namjoon dan Taehyung. 

♡

Hari ini Taehyung akan berangkat meraih mimpinya, ia sudah menghubungi Hoseok dan pekerjaan yang dijanjikan model papan atas itu masih tersedia untuknya.

30 menit lagi waktu keberangkatan, Jeongguk dan Jimin tidak terlihat dimanapun, Taehyung tidak pernah berharap dan ia bersyukur akan itu, setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasakan kekecewaan akibat harapannya yang tak terkabul.

Namjoon memeluk adiknya dengan erat, seakan tak mengizinkan adik kecil nya itu pergi dari negara mereka, Seokjin tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Taehyung sayang.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dan tersenyum manis, "Lo bakal sukses kan disana? Masa udah jauh ke amerika cuma jadi orang biasa?" Taehyung tersenyum.

"Gue janji, gue bakal jadi orang yang berpengaruh di negeri orang, suatu hari gue bakal ngasih lo bukti kak, makasih banyak udah mau nemenin gue selama ini ya?"

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk "Gue boleh peluk lo gak kak?" Taehyung bertanya

"Lo kaya ga pernah meluk gue aja sih adek kecil?" Yoongi melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Taehyung erat.

"Jaga kesehatan ya Tae, disana gak ada kita bertiga."

Panggilan untuk penerbangan Taehyung sudah terdengar, ia melepas pelukan pada Yoongi, meraih kopernya dan berjalan menjauh, sejenak Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, menatap tiga orang yang selama ini selalu setia berada di sampingnya, dalam hati Taehyung berjanji ini adalah kali terakhir ia menoleh ke belakang.

♡

_ 3 years later. _

Taehyung dikenal sebagai seorang fotografer profesional, kualitasnya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, wajahnya yang tampan dan attitude nya yang baik membuat namanya semakin melambung tinggi.

Tidak jarang namanya bertengger di berita bersama seseorang untuk diberitakan memiliki hubungan khusus.

Taehyung tidak peduli akan berita itu, di hatinya kini hanya ada satu nama, tak akan ia biarkan dunia menyentuh tunangannya, sampai nanti saatnya ia sendiri yang mengumumkan nama kekasihnya sendiri.

Oh ya bicara tentang kekasih,

Menurut berita yang Taehyung dengar Jeongguk sudah kembali ingat akan masa lalunya sejak 1 tahun lalu, entah bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jimin, Taehyung tidak pernah mencoba untuk mencari tahu.

Hari ini Taehyung kembali ke Korea untuk menemui tunangannya, dan kemudian terbang kembali ke Amerika mengurus rencana pernikahan mereka yang akan digelar dalam hitungan minggu.

Tunangannya adalah seorang produser musik yang terkenal, wajar rasanya jika hubungan keduanya begitu ditutup rapat, apalagi mengingat negara mereka ini belum menerima keberadaan pasangan sesama jenis.

Minggu berlalu, hari ini pernikahan mereka digelar secara tertutup.

Hari ini Kim Taehyung resmi menyandang marga Min milik suaminya, Min Yoongi.

Mengejutkan, Jeongguk datang dan tersenyum sedih padanya, Taehyung tidak tahu bahwa selama ini Jeongguk menunggunya pulang dan kembali bersama.

Namun takdir sudah berkata, sesuai yang dikatakan Taehyung 3 tahun lalu, ia kembali dengan Takdir yang baru, Jeongguk akan mendapat Takdir yang lain.

Akhirnya mereka bahagia dengan cara yang berbeda.

Ini bukan salah Jeongguk, bukan pula salah Taehyung, ini hanyalah permainan takdir yang membawa anak-anak manusia menemukan jalannya masing-masing.

  
  


Di umur yang semakin bertambah, ada yang bertanya padanya, apa saja hal yang kamu sesali? Ia menjawab banyak.

Di umur yang semakin bertambah, ada yang bertanya berapa banyak yang hal yang kamu tinggalkan? Ia menjawab banyak terlalu banyak hingga ia tak bisa mengingat.

Satu pesan yang ingin disampaikan

Tolong, hiduplah tanpa sesal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Work ini udah pernah aku post di twt yang sama dengan uname ao3, hope you enjoy this story💘


End file.
